I Swear It, Big Brother
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: Sacrificing yourself for another is the ultimate good you can do. But sometimes it does more bad than good.


This idea came to me while looking at a piece of fan art my friend found. It was of Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace. Master Cyclonis was a little kid, and she was riding on Dark Ace's shoulders (Dark Ace also appeared younger.). It gave me an idea, and I just went with it. Enjoy!

------------------

I Swear It, Big Brother

By

Sparkles of Youthfulness

----------------------------

She sat on the floor, her back leaning against the wall behind her. She was completely silent; her face buried in her hands and her legs huddled against her chest. As a few minutes passed, the girl's shoulders began to shake, and a few whimpers escaped her lips. "Why?" She croaked, her head tilting upwards to stare at the ceiling, revealing her puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Why did you do it?" She questioned, taking a deep breathe as she tried to calm herself.

He wouldn't like it if she broke down. He never liked it when she was sad.

But her efforts were in vain as more tears fell from her eyes, blurring her vision. A sob escaped her, and she buried her face into her hands again. "Why did you shield me?!" She screamed, her fists clenching, nails digging into her palms, drawing blood. "You weren't supposed to get hurt!" She growled, stumbling to her feet as her anger seemed to control her. She glared hatefully at a nearby wall and suddenly rushed forward, punching the wall as hard as she could.

"I can take care of myself!" She yelled, punching the wall again and again. Her knuckles began to bleed. "You were supposed to take care of those other Storm Hawks! Aerrow was mine to kill, you shouldn't have interfered!" Her fist swung back a final time and hit the wall, creating a blood stained dent. Her anger slowly melted away to confusion, and she glanced at her hand, blinking at her red stained knuckles. "Oops." She said dully, wincing slightly in pain as she cradled her hand against her chest.

She slowly sat down again, feeling almost numb as she stared up at the ceiling. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She no longer had the will to hold them back. The memories of the cause of her pain began to flash before her eyes in broken bits and pieces.

"_You can't win!" She snarled, shooting purple rays of light at her enemy. Aerrow just smirked and flew forward on his skimmer, raising his weapon._

It was like a movie with missing scenes, each scene pausing to move on to another with a flash.

_Her eyes were clamped shut as a blue right came barreling toward her._

Flash.

_A body covered hers, taking the hit._

Flash.

_Her eyes slowly opened in confusion, before they widened in shock and horror._

Flash.

_She was standing by his body, her enemies and allies standing around her, battle paused as they waited._

Flash.

_She rushed forward, screaming obscenities as she brandished her weapon._

Flash.

_Her enemies flew off on their skimmers. They had lost, but at the same time they had won._

Flash.

_His coffin was lowered into the ground as she stared on in what seemed like indifference._

Flash.

_Ravess screamed at her, tears falling as Snipe held his sister back._

Flash.

She screamed, clutching her head as she sobbed loudly, crumpling to the floor. He was gone. And it was her fault. If she had been stronger, if she hadn't let herself become open to an attack, then he would still be there by her side. She screamed again, her emotions leaking from her. It seemed to finally hit her that he was gone. And he was never coming back.

Finally, her tears began to stop falling. But she didn't move. She couldn't. It was like all of her sorrow, pain, and anger was weighing her down. She couldn't stand. But she slowly fought her way to her feet, her fists clenched again, despite that fact that moving her hand gave jolts of pain. She could barely feel it, so long as she concentrated on her newest goal. Her anger and pain fueled her, and she took shaky steps toward the door of her quarters.

"I will avenge you, Dark Ace." Master Cyclonis mumbled, bowing her head. "I swear it, big brother."

--------------------

And there ya have it! This will probably be the only fic where I have Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace as brother and sister. But, it kinda fits, as Dark Ace seems strongly devoted to her. The death thing came later on, and I just went with it. So, tell me what you think!


End file.
